


Amore bisbetico

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La 'felicità' è dietro l'angolo.





	Amore bisbetico

Lucy si sedette sul suo sgabello, si passò la mano sulla gonnellina blu e sbadigliò. Socchiuse gli occhi e giocherellò con una delle sue ciocche more.  
Appoggiò i gomiti sopra il banchetto di legno, sopra la sua testa troneggiava il cartellone con su scritto: “Aiuto psichiatrico, cinque cent.”.  
Charlie Brown si calò il cappellino da baseball sul viso e si diresse nella sua direzione. Si sedette nell’altro sgabello davanti al banchetto.  
“Dottore” disse, togliendosi il copricapo. “Sono depresso perché ho paura che non sarò mai felice. Come faccio a esserlo?” chiese.  
“Semplice, tu mi piaci Tontolone” rispose Lucy. Si sporse, dandogli un bacio.

[103].


End file.
